


Child!Comatose!Canada x Mother!Reader: Beautiful December

by ChubbyChibi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bring Out The Tissues, I cried writing this, Other, You're going to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyChibi/pseuds/ChubbyChibi
Summary: Reader sings to her comatose child, wishing he would come back to her.Real song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIhQa5Ex_LEListen to it as you read, please!





	Child!Comatose!Canada x Mother!Reader: Beautiful December

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a while ago after my choir sang this song. It is truly beautiful and don't be ashamed of crying, I cried while writing it.

You sat in the hospital chair, head in hands. You couldn’t believe what the doctors had just told you.  
They were going to pull the plug in the morning.  
Your precious Matthew was going to die.  
Back up, what on earth were you talking about?  
Well dear reader, that is truly a tragic tale.  
Nearly a year ago, you and your husband, Francis, along with your beautiful child were on a trip to visit some relatives for the holidays.The roads were slick with ice, and suddenly, your car was hit by another. The driver in question happened to be drunk and was killed on impact.  
Unfortunately, so was your husband.  
You escaped the accident with minor injuries, but your son, luckily not killed like his father, was sent into comatose.  
Now, nearly a year has passed to that fateful day, and you’d not left your son’s side.  
You replayed the doctor’s words. It didn’t seem real to you. Your baby was going to die.

You got up and stared out the window to distract yourself from the horror that was to follow in the morning. You noticed fat, fluffy flakes coating the ground, making everything pure. Winter had always been Matthew’s favorite season; he loved the snow.  
A touch of water graced your cheek, but you couldn’t brush it away. Returning to your chair beside his bedside, you recalled the lullaby that you’d sing to him every night as an infant.  
You slipped your hand into Matthew’s lifeless one and softly began to sing:

“Now when the garden awaits the return of spring”

The song had hardly started and you were already having flashbacks to your beautiful baby boy.

“Now when the silence is deep and blue”

You recalled the endless nights holding him tight when he had a nightmare and came running. You’d rock and counsel him until there was only his silent, sleeping breathes in the night.

“Now when the winter has cast her spell again”

You always had to remind him to put on his mittens when going out to play; the Canadian wind was playful and sharp, and you didn’t want him to get frostbite.

“Beautiful December Beautiful December”

Your tears continued to fall, staining your shirt and the bed with water droplets. You had no idea what you would do with yourself once Matthew was gone.

“Here where the snow is as soft as a wooly lamb”

 

You’d never had any trouble with picking up after him, but Matthew had always carried his stuffed polar bear with him, as it was his favorite. It’s fur always managed to stay soft and fluffy.

“Here where the nightfall is deep and blue”

Countless nights, you’d read to your wonderful boy until he fell asleep. He was always fascinated by the characters that you brought to life with your words.

“Here where the stars are so bright you reach for them”

Matthew had wanted to be an astronaut when he grew up, and you and Francis always told him, “Reach for the stars Matthew; they’re yours for the taking.”

“Beautiful December Beautiful December”

Slowly you began to stroke his long, soft blonde hair. It curled like his father’s, and you couldn’t help but smile to yourself. A sad, bittersweet smile.

“Child may you sleep in gentle peace tonight”

It took all you had not to let your voice choke as you sang the words. Please, you pleaded with him, please awaken.

 

“Dream of songs that rise on silken wings”

You prayed to God that he wasn’t in pain, that the angels above were looking after your son.

“When you wake”

‘Please darling, come back to me’

“Enchanted by the snow spun light”

‘You’d love the snow outside the window, and beg me to go play no matter your condition…’

“Sing the songs that came to you in dreams”

‘We’ll live together and make a new life.’

“Your beautiful December dreams”

‘Just wake up!’

“Now when the garden awaits the return of spring”

You kept your hand in his and stroked his head of curls lovingly.

“Now when the silence is deep and blue”

Keeping an eye on the monitor, you prayed that it would keep beeping with your son’s constant heartbeat.

“Now when the winter has her spell again”

Once more looking out the window, you recalled the accident that landed you all here in the first place. How long ago it was.

“Beautiful December Beautiful December”

Matthew....

“Beautiful December”

Your soft voice ooood the final note and all was quiet.

You fell asleep by your son’s side that night, praying to God that he would be healed, that he would come back to you, that you wouldn’t lose your light.  
And God was listening.  
In the morning Matthew woke up for the first time in a year.  
The doctors didn’t know what to think of it, they were sure that Matthew had gone brain dead.  
But you knew.

You watched from the porch as Matthew built a snow fort in the yard. His mittened hands expertly sculpting it. Smiling to yourself, you looked to the sky.

It truly was a Beautiful December now.


End file.
